


The Light in the Shadow

by nightviolets



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Friendship, High School, Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightviolets/pseuds/nightviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Kyoya tells Haruhi his true feelings for her...sorta. Will a romance arise from their interrupted hookup, or is that all it will ever be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction.net

Haruhi knew the normal routine of the host club and the personalities of each host. She knew how each member acted around the clients: Honey spent his time eating sweets and talking to Mori while girls watched in adoration, Hikaru and Kaoru teased the girls with twinscest, Tamaki treated girls like princesses, and Kyoya had girls fawning over his 'cool type' persona without lifting a finger.

But over the past week, Haruhi noticed a change in Kyoya's normal behavior. On Monday, Kyoya seemed to take quite a liking to his client, Rina. When she approached him that day, Kyouya gestured for her to sit in the seat next to him at the round table. He pulled her chair closer and turned to her so their knees almost touched. Haruhi couldn't help but notice that Kyoya spent his time with Rina sincerely talking to her, holding her hands, and pushing the hair out of her face. When the latter happened, Kyoya looked over at Haruhi and winked. Haruhi was confused but decided not to ask him about it.

Things got stranger throughout the week. Kyoya came on stronger to the girls by rubbing their shoulders, letting them touch his hair, and even feeding one girl icing off his finger. Kyoya would constantly glance over at Haruhi while seducing the ladies. When Friday came, Haruhi finally decided to approach Kyoya.

While the other hosts talked aimlessly in the room, Haruhi quietly pulled Kyoya aside to find out what was up.

"You seem to be quite interested in your clients lately Kyoya-sempai. Why the sudden change?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyoya smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So you noticed, then."

"Well yeah, I'm pretty sure the other hosts have too, but it seems like you've been glancing over at me a lot and I could be wrong, but I just..."

Kyoya looked over his shoulder before smiling cooly at Haruhi and leading her out of the room and into an empty classroom across from the host room. Kyoya shut the door and stared at Haruhi before approaching her.

"I've made a discovery recently, one that really shocked me," Kyoya said as he slowly walked towards Haruhi. Once he got a bit too close for comfort, Haruhi began to back up.

"And what would that be?" Haruhi continued to back up as he came closer.

"It's about you actually. I've taken an interest in you." Haruhi hit the wall backing up.

Kyoya continued to walk closer as Haruhi swallowed nervously, "An...interest in..me?"

"Yes that's right." Kyoya stopped a few inches from her and put his hands on the wall, trapping Haruhi. "You see, I've known from the beginning that you are intelligent and nice to be around, but I recently noticed that I like being around you much more than the others." Kyoya took his right hand off the wall and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Well I like being around you too sempai but I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at..."

"Why don't I just show you?" Kyoya gently placed his right hand on her hip and lifted her chin with his left. Kyoya leaned in and stole a quick peck on her lips. He pulled a few inches away and stared into her eyes. He smirked at her waiting to see if she would resist him before making another move.

"Kyoya, I-" Kyoya took Haruhi's not moving away as confirmation. This time he pinned her against the wall by her wrists and kissed her harder. After a few seconds Haruhi began to kiss him back, making Kyoya smile against her lips. He released her wrists from his grasp and moved his right hand to her shoulder and his left to her waist. He parted her lips with his and his tounge darted into her mouth. Haruhi jumped a bit in surprise, but didn't stop him from kissing her.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Kyoya pulled back only to move his interest to her neck. "Kyoya I-I don't understand. You barely even pay attention to me. Do you really have feelings for me?"

"Yes Haruhi, I slowly begun to realize that I want you ever since you broke that vase and came into my life." Haruhi could feel his warm breath against her neck as he took a break from his intimate acts to reply. "I couldn't wait any longer so I thought I could make you jealous by flirting with those girls." Kyoya moved his head in front of hers and said, "I have very strong feelings for you, Haruhi. I want you."

Haruhi took a few moments to process this. Kyoya really liked her? She didn't think Kyoya could feel that way about anyone. He didn't seem to have sexual desires or make moves towards any girls. Then again, he did pounce on top of her at his beach house even if he didn't go further than that. But did Haruhi like him? Kyoya was sexy, intelligent, and sly. He could make a girl nosebleed with one look. She also seemed to enjoy making out with him-she got goosebumps all over when he kissed her neck. Being with Kyoya definitely wouldn't be a bad thing, and making out with the Shadow King was something she could get used to.

Instead of telling him what she was thinking, Haruhi grabbed the back of Kyoya's head and stuck her tongue in his mouth, using the same passion he had earlier. Kyoya pulled away for a moment to say, "I guess you don't have to tell me what you think then." Kyoya pulled her closer and ran his right hand along her side. As his left hand came dangerously close to her ass, Haruhi quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked half-heartedly.

"I just...Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Kyoya asked concernedly.

"Have you ever...I mean are you a..." Haruhi searched for the right words in her oxygen-deprived brain.

"Do you really want me to answer that? I don't know if you'll like what you hear."

Haruhi knew she shouldn't be surprised that Kyoya knew what she was trying to say-he always did."I want you to be honest with me. I want to know."

"I've been with girls before. Not many, but I'm no newbie at this." Kyoya decided to come off as serious instead of playing it cool. Kyoya couldn't decipher the look on her face. "Does that upset you?"

"No I...I just wanted to know. I'm ok with whatever you've done. It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"Well in that case..." Kyoya grabbed her again this time stroking her back underneath her shirt. Before he could go any further, Kyoya heard the knob to the classroom turning. He pushed her away from him and quickly fixed his hair.

"If it's really bothering you, I think you should tell your dad about the test. One little 'B-' won't hurt your grade and I doubt he'll be upset." A teacher stood in the doorway looking at the pair. "Oh I didn't see you there Mr. Sakura. C'mon Haruhi I'm sure Tamaki and the others are wondering where we are. Kyouya walked towards the door and gestured for her to follow.

"That was close," Haruhi said after Mr. Sakura closed his door.

"Listen," Kyoya looked at her with a seriousness she'd never seem him use before. "You can't tell the others about this. Tamaki would ask a shitload of annoying questions about my intentions with you, the lover twins would plot to murder me, and who knows what else."

"I won't tell anyone, but are we-"

"Great, let's go then." He opened the host room door before she could finish.

"My little Haruhi! Where have you been!? I was worried sick about you!" Tamaki embraced her, squeezing almost tight enough to cut off her air supply.

"She was having trouble with her calculus homework, so naturally she asked me for help," Kyoya chimed in.

"Oh, ok. Well c'mon we're trying to decide where to hang out this weekend!" Tamaki pulled the pair over to the rest of the group and asked Kyoya for suggestions.

Haruhi stared intently at Kyoya. He was always a difficult one to understand, but this was a whole new level of confusion. What could he be thinking? Was that just a one-time thing? But they were interrupted. How far would they have gone?

As Haruhi laid in her bed that night, she sighed at the ceiling. "Well that was quite a day."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi woke to the sound of her phone ringing loud enough to make her fall onto the floor. Rubbing her head, Haruhi grabbed the phone off the bedside table.

Of course she knew who it was before she looked at the phone. "Dear God, Tamaki. It's 7:00 am on a Saturday! I'm gonna kill him..." She was surprised to see Kyoya's face on her phone.

"Hello Haruhi. Tamaki told me to call you. He decided that the host club is having an outing at the theme park today."

"Ugh, fine. But why are you calling so early?"

"It's about two or three hours away from your house so it's quite a drive. Tamaki wants to spend as much time there as possible today. He asked me to drive you since Ranka much prefers me over Tamaki. I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes." Haruhi couldn't detect any signs of annoyance or excitement in Kyoya's voice.

"I suppose I don't have the option to decline," Haruhi sighed.

"As usual, all host club members are required to attend the outing. He would be horribly upset if his 'precious daughter' didn't attend." This time Haruhi could sense a bit of sarcasm. At least he wasn't completely emotionless in his speaking.

"Alright...see you soon." Haruhi thought it best not to bring up the day before. She had no idea what to say to him. They had a long car ride together in store for today, maybe he would explain himself then.

Haruhi made a quick breakfast for herself and her father, leaving a note about the fair today. She made sure to add that it was Kyoya who was driving her. She still found it unsettling how close Kyoya and her father were. Haruhi finished getting ready, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tye-dye shirt. She was surprised to find herself spending extra time in the mirror fixing her hair (even though she had very little of it.) "What's going on?" Haruhi questioned herself. "Do I...like..Kyoya? Why do I care what I look like around him?" Just then the doorbell rang, cutting her thoughts short. Well, here we go. Haruhi took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Goodmorning. Are you ready to go?" Kyoya smiled at her pleasantly, shocking Haruhi for a moment. Since when did he smile at her like that without a subtle sarcastic look behind it?

"I, um...yeah let's go." Haruhi let Kyoya go ahead of her to lock the door behind her. Ranka would be up soon, but she always felt better knowing her house was locked.

Haruhi made her way to the sleek stretch limo, trying to calm her breathing and slow down her rapid heartbeat.

Kyoya was sitting in the back of the limo at the door opposite of the one she went into. He patted the seat next to her door giving her that smile again. She smiled back awkwardly and hoped she didn't give away her nervousness.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Haruhi but was probably closer to a half hour.

Kyoya turned to her and finally spoke. "I suppose you're expecting me to explain myself, or at least elaborate."

"No, I get it. You're right about my dad, he wouldn't like it if Tamaki picked me up. He likes you though."

"That's not what I meant." Kyoya looked serious but spoke nonchalantly.

Haruhi blinked at him. "What...oh..right.." She realized that he was referring to their intimate encounter from yesterday.

"As I said before, I've taken an interest in you. You're so different from other girls I've met. You're smart, independent, and driven. You also don't seem to recognize that you're quite attractive." Haruhi was sure that her face red as a tomato.

"Almost all of our conversations and encounters before yesterday were about my debt or the host club. What's changed?" Haruhi's pulse was racing again. She was finding it more difficult to keep her composure.

"Nothing's changed. I've just gradually begun to see you in a different way." Haruhi hadn't noticed that Kyoya had slowly moved closer to her. He was only inches away now.

His hand on her thigh, Kyoya breathed into Haruhi's ear sending shivers down her spine. "I like you Haruhi. But you already knew that." He kissed where her jawbone met her neck. "Now tell me.." Kyoya ran a finger down her neck. And looked into her eyes as if he could see her soul. "How do you feel about me."

"I...well..I just..." She hoped Kyoya would say something to save her from her stuttering but he instead patiently waited for her to reply, keeping intense eye contact with her. "I think.." Haruhi spoke quietly. "I think I'm very attracted to you." Haruhi spoke with more certainty this time. She was sure of it now. Haruhi hadn't felt this way about someone before. It had to be that she liked him.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Kyoya gave her a smirk that made her tremble a bit. In one swift movement Kyoya moved her legs across him and pulled Haruhi onto his lap, causing her to gasp quickly. He smiled devilishly at her reaction, it was obviously what he had hoped for.

Kyoya held her tightly with one arm and pulled her head towards him with the other. He kissed her gently, and spoke with a seductive tone that gave Haruhi feelings she had never felt before. "You're mine now. Mine forever."

His words sent Haruhi into overdrive. She quickly positioned herself to straddle him and looked into his eyes. "And you're mine."

Kyoya roughly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Kyoya kissed her hard, darting his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. He groaned as she moved her tongue to match his. Haruhi ran her hands along his neck down to the top button of his shirt. Kyoya quickly moved to help, rolling his shirt into a ball and throwing it across the car.

Haruhi looked him up and down. "You're so...fit." Haruhi grabbed his arms, feeling his surprisingly strong muscles. She stared at his chiseled chest and hard abs.

"I do more than study and work all day you know." Kyoya gave her a half smirk. He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers along his chest. Haruhi repositioned herself unknowingly brushing up against his hard length. He moved a hand from her waist under her shirt and gently stroked her back. Haruhi pushed her hips towards his, again brushing up against him. She could feel him tense up a bit and realized this time why he was breathing so heavily. Haruhi bit his lower lip and began to lift up her shirt, her own nipples hardening to her surprise. Kyoya quickly moved to help her. He threw her shirt across the car where his own was.

Kyoya slowly made his way to her bra hook, waiting for her to object. When didn't, he unhooked it pausing again before taking it off to give her an opportunity to stop him.

A million thoughts ran through Haruhi's head. What was going on. Things were moving so fast. She realized that it was probably too fast but she couldn't bring herself to stop. There was a certain longing she had for him that Haruhi couldn't describe. She nibbled on his ear knowing without hesitation.

Kyoya took this as permission and slowly removed her bra. She blushed and quickly crossed her arms to cover herself, embarrassed. He kissed her collarbone and gently moved her arms away.

"You don't have to hide from me. Every inch of you is beautiful." Kyoya's words calmed Haruhi and she allowed him to gently cup her left breast. His kisses moved lower until he reached her nipple. He flicked the hard nub with his tongue and waited for a reaction. Haruhi gasped and dug her fingers into his neck.

There was a knock on the divider between the driver and the young couple. Haruhi jumped and looked urgently into Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya laughed at her reaction and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I asked my driver to knock when we were about 10 minutes away."

Haruhi got off of Kyoya and slipped her bra back on while Kyoya walked over to get their shirts."Wait...so you were planning for this to happen?"

Kyoya handed Haruhi her shirt and uncrumpled his. "I planned on asking you to be my girlfriend. I didn't know what would happen. We might've had a long conversation or fallen asleep. I like to be spontaneous sometimes." Kyoya gave Haruhi a devilish smile.

Haruhi scooted towards him to button his shirt. "Yes," She said working on a non-cooperative button.

"Hmm?" Kyoya looked at her curiously and buttoned the last of his shirt himself.

"I want to be your girlfriend." Haruhi wrapped Kyoya's arm around her shoulders and leaned on his shoulder.

Kyoya placed his free hand on Haruhi's thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. "I hoped you would say that." Kyoya rested his head on top of Haruhi's. "I think it would be best to keep this between us for now. I still need to figure out how to tell the others. I'm not sure how Tamaki or the twins will react."

"You're right. We'll just have to act normal for a while." The car stopped and Kyoya's driver opened their door.

"Ready?" Kyoya said kissing her forehead.

"Yep. Let's go," Haruhi sighed, "Kyoya-senpai."


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki enveloped Haruhi in a hug the second she stepped out of Kyoya's limo. "My darling daughter, Haruhi! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Tamaki-senpai...please let go of me. I can't breathe," Haruhi managed to say through his crushing arms.

Tamaki released her and turned to Kyoya. "Thank you for bringing her. I hope you treated my darling daughter well."

"Why, of course," Kyoya replied beneath his glasses.

"Haruhi!" The Hitachiin twins ran towards her and hugged her with double the force of Tamaki, but let go before she had to ask.

"Hi Hikaru, hi Kaoru. Where are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Already here," Tamaki answered. "Honey saw cherry pie and couldn't resist. Shall we go?" Kyoya moved to stand next to his new girlfriend, but the twins got to her first. One boy had his arm around Haruhi's waist, the other across her shoulders. Kyoya sighed. This is how it was going to be for awhile. He would have to suppress his jealousy in order to not jeopardize their relationship.

Kyoya tuned into Tamaki's rambling as he walked beside Kyoya. "Yes, I think an animal theme would work just fine later this week. As long as we aren't stuffed into large suits. We have to keep a seductive undertone in all of our costumes and cosplays."

"Hooray! Now let's go have some fun!"

"If you insist," The Shadow King replied.

The host club found their last two members at a table covered with cotton candy, pie, and various other sweets. Honey smiled as they approached. "Hi guys! This place is great!" He flashed them the adorable, childlike smile he always wore, contradicting his being the oldest in the host club.

Haruhi smiled back and walked up to him. "Make sure not to eat too many sweets, senpai. You don't want to get sick on the rides!"

"I suppose you're right," Honey reluctantly agreed. He quickly regained his charm and asked, "Where are we going first!? There's so much to do!"

"I say we go on the ferris wheel. It's a popular attraction so it's best to go now while the line is short," Kyoya suggested. Haruhi couldn't hide her smile for her boyfriend's calculating mind.

"We'll ride with Haruhi," the twins chimed in unison.

"Actually..I'm not that good with ferris wheels.." Haruhi admitted quietly. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"I can't leave my darling daughter all alone while we all have fun! I will stay to keep you company!" Tamaki proclaimed. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, pleading at him with her big brown eyes.

"Tamaki, you should go with the rest of the club. Haruhi and I need to finish a very important conversation we were having earlier." Kyoya said this with a level tone, not looking at Haruhi. She struggled to keep herself from blushing. She knew exactly what 'conversation' he was talking about.

"Well alright, then," Tamaki sighed. "We'll be back soon!" Tamaki walked off with the other club members close behind him.

When they were out of sight, Kyoya wrapped his arms possessively around Haruhi. "I thought they'd never leave." He leaned down to kiss her as she hung his arms around his neck. "We'll have to tell them sooner than I'd planned, Haruhi. I've never been a jealous kind of person, but I can't stand how those twins flirt and wrap their arms around you anytime they want. You're mine now, you shouldn't have to tolerate their endless games."

"I promise we will soon. But let's forget about them right now. This is our alone time," Haruhi smirked standing on her toes to kiss him. She only meant for it to be a short kiss but Kyoya pulled her closer. He kissed her harder, running his tongue along her lips while rubbing her back. She pressed against him harder to match his intensity. He held in a moan when she brushed up against him. Kyoya cursed internally at allowing Haruhi to arouse him so easily.

He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go somewhere not so out in the open." Kyoya gestured behind her.

Haruhi blushed as she noticed two little kids staring at them. "Good idea," she replied.

Kyoya and Haruhi walked hand in hand around the fair until they stumbled upon a broken down train ride. Nobody was around to see them. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi to see if she had the same idea he did but she had already climbed over the fence.

"C'mon slow poke! Don't make me wait forever over here," she called out to him. Kyoya smiled and quickly caught up to her. The train ride clearly hadn't been used in years. There were plants growing along the tracks and various trees and bushes encircled the train.

"Perfect," Kyoya whispered to himself. He closed the distance between him and Haruhi, knocking her off her feet and into his arms. Haruhi let out a squeal of surprise, making Kyoya grin triumphantly as he found a suitable spot.

This wasn't just a kid's train ride. Kyoya guessed there must've been some kind of exhibit here like a zoo. The cars were more like trolleys with large cushioned benches. They seemed clean so Kyoya didn't hesitate to sit her down on one. The benches were about as long and wide as a regular couch with cushions in seemingly perfect condition.

"Ok, you must've planned this," Haruhi said to the boy above her.

"Nope. It must be fate. The world wants us to be together." Kyoya kissed her cheek.

Haruhi wasted no time. She immediately moved to straddle him. Kyoya jumped a bit from her sudden movement, but quickly regained his composure. "Now, where did we leave off? Oh yes, I remember now," Haruhi said seductively. Kyoya removed her shirt and she did the same. Moving a little slower, Kyoya reached around her and unhooked her bra. He tossed it behind him with the shirts. Using his tongue he made his way down to her nipple, sucking and biting as he did before, tweaking the other with his fingers.

Haruhi's hands found their way to Kyoya's pants. Slowly, she found his bulge and tentatively rubbed his length through the fabric. Kyoya's breath quickened and he placed a hand on hers to encourage the rubbing motion. He lifted her off his lap to remove the remaining garments he wore. Kyoya quickly removed her shorts and panties and put her back into her straddling position.

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for a moment. She placed his hands on her breasts and rocked herself against his throbbing length. Kyoya moaned loudly and forced his tongue in her mouth, continuing to fondle her chest. Haruhi positioned herself so her clit moved against his shaft as she humped him. They both exhaled at the new sensations.

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi by the waist and laid her down next to him, positioning himself on top of her. She grabbed his back to pull him closer.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're ready for this? We only started dating today. I don't want to pressure you into anything..."

"I want this. I want you."

With that confirmation Kyoya moved his tip into her. He pushed himself fully into her in one quick movement. Haruhi gasped. She had obviously never been with a man before. She was tight and her body tensed against his.

"Haruhi, relax. It will feel much better for both of us," Kyoya said gently while he pulled out of her.

"I can't promise this won't hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can." Kyoya thrust back into her, pumping slowly until he felt her body completely relax.

Kyoya thrust faster and harder, needing to get off. Haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting with him to heighten the pleasure further. Kyoya grabbed her hips and let out a moan even louder than before.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi yelled as he sent her over the edge. She trembled as she came, Kyoya exploding a moment later.

Still inside her, Kyoya kissed his lover. Haruhi ran her hands along his chest and abs. Kyoya finally pulled out and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Haruhi."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too, Kyoya.

* * *

The couple eventually caught up to the others, masking their exhaustion as they were dragged to different booths and roller coasters. Kyoya spent the remainder of the day stealing glances at Haruhi, wishing he could hold his girlfriend's hand or rest an arm along her shoulder.

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone, Haruhi and Kyoya fell into the limousine, exhausted. "That was a great day," Haruhi said with her eyes closed.

Kyoya grabbed a blanket from a compartment under the seat. He kissed Haruhi's forehead and laid down across the seat. Haruhi followed, resting against his chest and pulling the blanket over them.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist as Haruhi began to doze off. "Yes, it was a fantastic day," Kyoya whispered.

They slept peacefully in each other's arms the whole ride back.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over 2 months since Kyoya and Haruhi's secret encounter in Mr. Sakura's room. They had gotten into the habit of avoiding each other at school so they didn't alert anyone (especially the host club members) of their relationship.

Sometimes they would stay after school to talk or make out, but less and less often after Kyoya pointed out that staying behind together was drawing attention. The time they spent together was mostly when Kyoya snuck out of his mansion to spend the night at Haruhi's. Sometimes they would go out to a restaurant or see a movie somewhere they wouldn't be recognized but neither of them could shake the empty feeling from having to ignore each other at school.

Kyoya was tearing himself apart trying to come up with a plan to tell the host club about the couple. Talking to Ranka was easy enough. Haruhi's father had always thought Kyoya would make a good boyfriend for his daughter. As long as his daughter was happy with Kyoya, Ranka supported their relationship.

Telling Kyoya's father was a bit more difficult. He brought Haruhi over for dinner after they had been dating about 2 weeks. The stress that lead up to it was nearly unbearable for Kyoya. The head Ootori bombarded Haruhi with questions about her upbringing, grades, and plans for the future. He initially despised the thought of an Ootori pairing with a commoner but soon changed his mind after meeting her.

Haruhi answered all of his questions honestly and without hesitation. She emphasized the importance of her grades and smiled when she told him that Kyoya constantly helped her study. She nearly glowed when describing her plans for law school. Haruhi was being her usual, charming self. It was impossible to hate her.

After dinner, Kyoya's father said he accepted their relationship on the condition that Kyoya's studies didn't fall behind. Kyoya was floored. Haruhi had managed to win over his father in one seating. He smiled at her when they left his office, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend.

However, the matter of telling the host club was completely different. Tamaki was very possessive of Haruhi. Kyoya wasn't sure if the Suoh boy would accept them or not. Hikaru was obviously crushing on her. The twin definitely wouldn't take it very well. Kaoru always sided with Hikaru, Kyoya wouldn't get his support if the dominant twin objected.

One day in the host club room after school, Kyoya told Haruhi his plan to sit them down to tell them and hope for the best. Haruhi agreed that it was the best plan.

Haruhi lay across her boyfriend on the couch. "We won't have to hide ourselves from them anymore," she said wrapping her arms around his neck to pull onto him.

Kyoya held the girl on his lap, smiling at her, "We can finally spend more time together without making excuses to stay after school." He nuzzled against her neck.

Kyoya moved to lay her down but lost his balance and sent them both falling to the carpet. After checking to make sure Haruhi was alright, they both laughed at his unusual clumsiness. Grinning at her, Kyoya said, "I guess I'm just really excited." Haruhi had landed on top of him so he rolled her over and straddled her hips.

She started to unbutton his shirt while his tongue found its way into her mouth. Growling impatiently, Kyoya unbuttoned the rest and threw his shirt near the couch. When Haruhi reached her arms to his chest, Kyoya grabbed them and pinned her down. He smiled devilishly when Haruhi gasped at his sudden domination over her.

"You're all mine...now the others will know it too," Kyoya whispered. "No one else can ever have you." Haruhi gasped again as he hungrily kissed her, keeping her pinned down.

He kissed along her neck and alternated between licking and nipping her. Haruhi closed her eyes as his leg moved between hers.

"Kyooyaa-chann..." Haruhi moaned as she pressed harder against his knee.

The young couple was too absorbed in pleasure to hear the door open. "My Haruhi! What the hell is going on here!?" Tamaki cried out.

Tamaki took in the sight before him. His shirtless best friend had his "darling daughter" pinned to the floor. The latter stared at Tamaki in horror. Kyoya was frozen in place, breathing heavily.

"Get over here, Kyoya. I think we need to have a chat." Tamaki crossed his arms waiting for Kyoya to comply.

"Give me a minute," Kyoya exhaled. He shut his eyes and worked to steady his breathing. Kyoya couldn't stand up now. Seeing his arousal would surely anger Tamaki even more.

The boy scowled at Kyoya in disgust. Tamaki understood why he "needed a minute."

Kyoya slowly stood up and offered a hand to Haruhi. She timidly took it and half-hid behind her boyfriend's arm.

"Tamaki, let's sit down and discuss this like adults," Kyoya suggested calmly.

The blonde boy made fists only to relax and comply when he saw Haruhi's eyes pleading with him.

Kyoya put his shirt back on and sat next to Haruhi on a couch across from his best friend. Haruhi linked her fingers through her boyfriend's. "Please try to understand, senpai," Haruhi said quietly. Tamaki calmed down slightly at the sound of her voice.

Kyoya took it from there. "Haruhi and I have been dating for about two months now." He picked his words carefully as Tamaki shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I love her very much and she loves me. We aren't just fooling around. I show her respect and treat her like the princess she is." Haruhi blushed but kept quiet, looking down at her hand locked in Kyoya's. "After the host club left today Haruhi and I made a plan to tell you all about our relationship. We wanted to wait until we had both of our families blessing."

Tamaki stared at Kyoya in disbelief. "You...you got your father's blessing?"

"Yes. Haruhi's father also accepted our relationship."

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, senpai." Haruhi's eyes were shiny with tears. "We planned to tell you tomorrow. Please forgive us..." Tears streamed down her face. Tamaki watched Kyoya pull her close to him, letting her cry into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, Haruhi. Please don't cry," Kyoya whispered softly.

Kyoya turned back to Tamaki awaiting his reaction to everything he heard.

"I need to think about this. My best friend and my innocent Haruhi...I'll see you both tomorrow. Don't be late." Tamaki stood and collected his backpack, which he had returned for when he realized its absence.

After a few minutes of rocking her in his lap and reassuring her that everything would turn out ok, Haruhi fell asleep in her boyfriend's protective arms. Kyoya sat still for a moment turning things over in his mind.

The school was empty around this time, so leaving together wouldnt cause any problems. Careful not to wake Haruhi, Kyoya grabbed their backpacks and carried her to his limo.

Kyoya opened Haruhi's apartment door with the key she gave him about a month ago. Locking the front door behind him, Kyoya laid both of them onto the bed and fell asleep next to her.

Haruhi awoke a few hours later to Kyoya placing a kiss on her cheek. "Please get some rest. Don't worry yourself about tomorrow. I have it all figured out."

"You always do," Haruhi said through a yawn.

He smiled at her statement. "I love you, Haru-chan."

"I love you too, Kyoya-chan."

Kyoya kissed her and quietly left through the window so she wouldn't have to get up and lock the door.

Tamaki was surprisingly calm today. He left without yelling or giving him a dirty look.

"Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought," Kyoya said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd try writing the last chapter again from Tamaki's point of view. Tell me if you guys like it! I might do another at some point if you do. There's no new information in this chapter so you can skip it if you want. Tamaki's thoughts are in italics.

_Haruhi and Kyoya have been spending a lot more time together after school lately. I wonder what's up..._

Their excuse this time was that Haruhi needed help with her math homework. It seemed legitimate enough but she needed his help 4 other times in the past two weeks, each in different subjects. Tamaki shrugged it off. There wasn't anything to really be suspicious of. They acted the same way towards each other as they always had.

"See you guys tomorrow! Study hard, my sweet Haruhi!" Tamaki waved and left them alone to work.

Tamaki quickly caught up to the Hitachiin twins and walked with them towards their limo. As usual, they were discussing mischievous pranks to pull.

"What's up guys?" He asked them

"Oh, we were just talking about a funny joke to play on Kyoya," Hikaru snickered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He doesn't usually respond well to pranks..." Tamaki warned. He was right about Kyoya's typical reactions. _He's acting colder than usual towards the twins. But I can't think of anything they've done recently to really piss him off.._

After a few more minutes Tamaki finally persuaded the two not to try anything.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right. See ya tomorrow Tamaki!" Hikaru said

"Hey wait!" Kaoru stopped the blonde boy as he walked towards his car. "Where's your backpack?" He questioned.

"Oh! I guess I forgot it...thanks Kaoru!" He said as he ran back into the school. _I can check on Haruhi and Kyoya while I'm there. He'd better be treating my beloved daughter well!_

Tamaki reached the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to disturb their studying. He gaped in horror at the image he saw.

 _Wha...What is this!?_ Tamaki screamed internally. Kyoya's hands were around Haruhi's wrists, pinning her to the floor immobilizing her. His shirt was flung across the couch above them. Tamaki couldn't move. _Is he forcing himself onto my Haruhi!? She's trapped underneath him!_

His stomach knotted when he heard Haruhi moan Kyoya's name in bliss. He was biting into her neck, his right thigh pressing against her sensitive area.

_She...She wants this? Kyoya must have tricked her somehow. The innocent Haruhi I know would never do something like this by her own will._

Tamaki yelled out unable to watch anymore. "My Haruhi! What the hell is going on here!?" Haruhi's big brown eyes widened at the sight of Tamaki. He looked down at her in disappointment before snapping at Kyoya-who hadn't moved since he heard him.

"Get over here Kyoya. I think we need to have a little chat," He said through his clenched teeth. He was fuming and ready to fight.

"Give me a minute," Kyoya replied still looking down, the obvious tone of struggle in his voice.

Tamaki exploded inside. _How could he do this to her! His erection is so strong that he has to calm down first!? I'm going to kill him_ , he decided. _I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze til he stops breathing._

Kyoya finally stood up, pulling Haruhi to his side. She gripped his arm stood behind him in fear of what would happen next. Tamaki was infuriated even further at Kyoya's calm composure. _How could Kyoya be so calm at a time like this!? I just caught my best friend on top of my darling daughter doing unthinkable things!_

Tamaki sat on the couch across from them, waiting for an explanation. His mind struggled to keep up as Kyoya told him about their relationship and the approval of both Haruhi and Kyoya's fathers.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi without expression as she spoke to him. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, senpai." He could see her holding back tears.

"We planned to tell you tomorrow," she continued. "Please forgive us..." Tears streamed down her face. Tamaki watched Kyoya pull her close to him, letting her cry into his shoulder.

_Did I do this? Did I say something or give her a look to make her so upset? My Haruhi...please don't cry..._

Kyoya kissed the top of her head whispering something before turning back to Tamaki expectantly.

"I need to think about this," Tamaki somehow managed to say. "My best friend and my innocent Haruhi..." His face changed expression, not wanting Kyoya to see him struggle with his emotions. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Don't be late."

Tamaki grabbed his backpack off the table and left without looking back.

* * *

Tamaki went through the motions of his nightly routine, his mind elsewhere. His dinner was tasteless, his homework seemed as if it were in a different language, and thanked the maid in his room with no expression.

 _I can't believe this...How am I supposed to feel about them?_ He closed his eyes and pulled his sheets over his head. _Haruhi is so precious to me...She's just an innocent little girl. Kyoya has raging hormones like every other teenage boy his age. I've never seen him with a girl...I have no way of knowing how he treats her._ Tamaki crawled further under the covers, thinking about the other side of the argument. _Should I be happy for them? I might be overreacting. Kyoya isn't a bad person. If Haruhi is happy with him, maybe I should be also._

Tamaki finally decided to give up on figuring out his true feelings. _I'll see what the others think. Maybe they'll have better insight on the situation._

With that thought to comfort him Tamaki fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi gazed into her own eyes through the mirror. "You can do this, Haruhi. Kyoya will be there with you the whole time." Saying her boyfriend's name settled Haruhi's nerves. "Kyoya," she repeated, lingering on the last vowel.

"Yes?" Haruhi jumped at the unexpected. Kyoya appeared behind lightly groping her waist. "Sorry to frighten you. It just seemed like the perfect moment to make my presence known." Haruhi rolled her eyes at the reflection of his smug look in the mirror. "Hmm. I never noticed how good we look together."

"You're right." Haruhi spun around to face him. "We're a fantastic couple." She used his shoulders as leverage to kiss her tall boyfriend. The large height difference was a pain sometimes but they made it work.

Kyoya smiled against her lips while carrying her to the kitchen table. "Better?" He asked. They were at eye level with Haruhi sitting on the table. She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue in reply. Kyoya, knowing she would do this, flicked his tongue on her own. Haruhi raised an eyebrow but smiled at the coy move.

Kyoya pressed his forehead against hers looking into her eyes. It was looks like this that made her swoon.

He brought his hand up to her face and said quietly, "We're gonna get through today just fine. We survived through telling the unpredictable Ootori Yoshio, right?" Kyoya didn't wait for a response to continue. "I know you're nervous, but it's unnecessary. Worrying about it won't change the outcome, so there's no sense in it."

Haruhi smiled weakly. "I know it doesn't make sense to, but I'm still going to worry. Emotions don't make sense sometimes."

"I guess you're right," Kyoya sighed. "To be honest, I'm a bit apprehensive as well. They won't do anything to you, but they might actually murder me."

"What? The great Kyoya Ootori is nervous? Why, I've never heard of such a thing!" Haruhi joked.

"I'm only human," He replied. "I have some faults and weaknesses."

"I know of another weakness," Haruhi said playfully.

"Oh? And what wou-" Kyoya was silenced by the bite Haruhi placed on his neck just above his collarbone. She saw a lump in his pants appear immediately. It was a secret spot only she and Kyoya knew about. Putting pressure on it sent him into a frenzy. Kyoya remembered the day she discovered the "secret button" (as Haruhi referred to it.) He nearly snapped the bones in her wrists pressing them into the floor that day.

As expected, Kyoya lost it. He flung her over his shoulder and nearly ran into her bedroom, Haruhi somehow managing to quietly shut her door behind them before he threw her onto the bed and climbed atop her.

"Kyoya-chan, we have to be quiet. We'll wake up my dad."

"Doesn't matter," Kyoya growled. "Ranka knows we have sex. He put you on the pill immediately after we told him about us." _Even though she had secretly been getting pills from me the first week of our relationship anyway,_ Kyoya thought.

"Besides.." Kyoya's hands slipped under her bra and teased her small nubs. "You brought this upon yourself."

Haruhi quickly removed his pants, understanding that pressing his secret button lead to moans and cries 10x louder than usual. _Like I would actually be ok with my dad hearing us pleasure each other..the sooner Kyoya releases, the better._

Kyoya licked his lips. "That's my girl."

Haruhi pushed her off him and motioned for him to sit up. She knelt in front of him, massaging his inner thighs. Unable to wait any longer, Kyoya pulled her head to him. She licked his throbbing length up and down making the every hair on his back stand straight up. She took him into her mouth, Kyoya thrusting lightly matching the movements of her bobbing head. When his sounds of delectation grew louder, Haruhi swiftly stood up to finish him with her hands. She forced her lips on his muffling his moans as he came.

Kyoya flopped onto the bed wholly satisfied while Haruhi quickly cleaned up. When he finally sat up, she fixed his hair, straightened his tie, and kissed him.

"Let's go. We'll be late for school if we don't leave right now," she grabbed his hand and walked toward the door in haste.

For once, she was relieved to see Kyoya's limo parked in front of her house. They made it to school with 10 minutes to spare.

Kyoya walked her to the door her first class and placed a hand on her shoulder (the most intimate he could be without drawing attention.) "I'll see you later, Haruhi-chan."

"Bye Kyoya-chan," Haruhi replied. Hikaru and Kaoru approached her as Kyoya walked to his own class.

"Umm...did you just call him "Kyoya-chan?" Hikaru questioned.

"I think I heard it, too," Kaoru chimed in.

"Erm...no...well yes-but..." Haruhi took a moment to collect herself. "It's a long story. I'll tell you guys later." She wasn't lying. They would understand soon enough..

* * *

"There's something I have to announce today. If you'd all sit on the couches I'd like to get right to it."

The host club members submitted to Kyoya, a bit frightened by the seriousness of his tone.

"Tamaki...that means you as well," he said with slight annoyance. The host club king stood up from his sulking corner (which he hadn't left since entering the room) and slowly made his way to a seat beside Kaoru. The twins and Tamaki sat on a couch across from Haruhi; Honey and Mori sat on a couch facing the other two.

Kyoya took his seat next to Haruhi pushing his glasses up before speaking. "Haruhi and I have something to discuss with the rest of the host club..." Haruhi took hold of his hand and smiled. "We've been dating for amount two months now and came to the conclusion that you all should know." Nobody spoke a word.

Haruhi spoke up. "Both of our real families are ok with our relationship, so we wanted to ask you, too...our..host club family." When the silence continued she murmured, "Um, guys?"

Honey approached them, Mori following. "This is great!" He giggled and hugged both of them. Mori looked to each and nodded his approval.

Kaoru uncomfortably looked to Hikaru awaiting his brother's thoughts on the announcement.

"After much thought, I have decided to support you," Tamaki declared. "How could I disapprove when my Haruhi is so happy!? Come give your father a hug." A huge smile radiated from his face.

She stood up cautiously bracing herself for his deadly hug. He twirled her around and placed her next to Kyoya, now standing.

"Treat her well, my friend," Tamaki shook Kyoya's hand.

"Of course," Kyoya replied. He draped an arm over Haruhi's.

Hikaru jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Haruhi looked at Kyoya then sprinted after him. Kaoru stood to follow but felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Mori looked down to the twin simply shaking his head.

"I guess you're right," Kaoru said to the senior. "It's better if Haruhi talks to him."

* * *

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Haruhi was relieved to find him standing against the wall just a few feet from the host club doors.

Hikaru looked at her expressionless in reply.

"Are you upset about Kyoya and I..?" She approached him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru propelled himself off the wall and pushed her onto it. "Wha-what are you doing?" The twins played around and flirted with her all the time, but the dangerous look in his eyes told her that this was different.

She was plastered to the wall by his hands on her upper arms. "Haruhi..." The boy whispered in agony.

She squealed at Hikaru's sudden attack of his lips on hers.

"Kyoya doesn't deserve someone so perfect. You should be with me." Kisses were placed on her nose and cheeks leading down to her neck.

Haruhi squirmed against him. "Hikaru, I-"

"Get off her," a voice said. It was somehow both calm and menacing, like a warning. They swiveled their heads to see Kyoya. His fists were clenched at his sides; bangs in his face cast a frightening shadow over his eyes; the dark looming glow completed the ideal look of "The Demon King."

Hikaru leapt back in surprise, dropping to the floor and quivering at the terrifying creature glaring at him.

"Kyoya-chan, look at me. You need to calm down. Don't be rash." Haruhi was inches from of the monster boldly touching her hands on either cheek. She shuddered at the raw hatred in his eyes but continued in her attempt to draw his attention to her. "Hey, I'm fine. Everything is ok." She kissed him gently and smiled up at him.

The dark ambience surrounding Kyoya dissipated, his eyes finding hers. He jerked her against his chest stroking her head while he spoke to her. "Did he hurt you? I'll have him murdered if he harmed you in the least bit. My men can make it look like a horrible, painful accident." His voice lowered to a murmur, mentioning something about a fishing trip and a giant crocodile.

"I'm fine. Really," She smiled assuringly. "There's no need to send in the assassins," Haruhi giggled.

Kyoya's face brightened by her laugh but changed expression immediately as he rediscovered Hikaru, still paralyzed on the floor. His eyes narrowed speaking to his current enemy. "What the hell were you thinking?" Kyoya strode towards him and squatted down to Hikaru's eye level. "How dare you assault my girlfriend. You're lucky she cares for you. If she'd let me, you would be experiencing a slow agonizingly painful death right now."

Kyoya walked back Haruhi, clutching her side and pressing her hip bone to his. "This is your only warning: if you ever try something like this again you'll be answering to trained killers, regardless of how Haruhi feels about it." Kyoya's eyes turned pure black again. "Now get out of my sight before I decide that I let you off too easily."

Kyoya walked back to the host room leading Haruhi with a hand at the small of her back.

Once inside, Haruhi told Kaoru that his brother left for home. Kyoya didn't allow Haruhi to leave his side for the rest of the meeting. They still had matters to discuss regarding the club.

* * *

Kyoya offered Haruhi home that day. She understood it was more of a demand than a request and let him accompany her.

They strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand. Haruhi glanced up at her boyfriend when they reached the steps to her apartment. "I kind of like it when you act that way," she said vaguely.

"What way?" He questioned.

"The way acted towards Hikaru. He was just so powerless against you."

"You like the way I subjugate others?" He replied curiously.

"Yes, but my point is...well-what I'm trying to say..I'd like it if you..." Haruhi blushed, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"Haruhi, are you trying to tell me that you're a masochist?" Kyoya chuckled at the thought of this innocent girl being turned on by his sadistic tendencies.

"I guess if you had to put a word to it, then yeah," she said quietly. Kyoya's mouth gaped open. He was joking when he said it.

Kyoya kissed her forehead. "I'll take note of that." He turned away from her before she could see his mischievous smirk. He was going fully take advantage of that information.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru and Kaoru weren't at school the next day. Whether in fear of Kyoya or embarrassment from Haruhi, she wasn't sure. Probably both. It was nice not having to deal with the twins' ridiculous antics, but Haruhi still worried. She wasn't one to hold a grudge. What Hikaru did was wrong, but he was her friend. And like every other friend off Haruhi's, he kept her trust.

"I hope you aren't stressing over that idiot, Hikaru," Kyoya placed his strong hands on her shoulders, looking over her to the math problem she'd been staring at for 5 minutes. "He doesn't deserve your concern, the perverted bastard.

"Don't call him that. He was just confused and upset and...lonely." She placed her hands on his and continued speaking. "Of course I'm going to worry about him. Hikaru is my friend and like I'd do for all my other friends, I'm giving him the opportunity to explain himself to me." Kyoya tightened his grip. "To us."

"Why do you have to be so _nice_ all the time?" Kyoya collapsed into the chair next to her, repositioning Haruhi's to face him. He saw the distant sadness in her eyes and took her hands in his. "Haruhi...I know that Hikaru means a lot to you. If it would make you happy, I'll take you to the Hitachiin mansion after school." He smiled with a reluctance he didn't try to hide. "We'll talk about yesterday and clear things up."

"Thank you, Kyoya. That means so much to me." The delicate curve of her lips; head tilted ever so slightly to the side; the gleam of her big brown eyes. Kyoya would go to Hell and back to keep that beautiful smile on her face. He was rewarded with a kiss.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...I mean I didn't prepare anything to say.." Haruhi took hold of her boyfriend's arm preventing him from climbing the stairs to the Hitachiins' front door.

"You're so cute." Kyoya swung her into his arms—a gesture that never failed to make Haruhi swoon. "I have no doubt in your improvisation abilities." Kyoya wasn't the only one who could get lost in a beautiful smile. He kissed her on the cheek and released her from his sturdy grip.

Haruhi linked their fingers and together they approached the door. She took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. "Promise you won't hurt him."

Kyoya changed his sarcastic approach to a soothing one when he looked into her pleading eyes. "I promise." _Damn it. I've got to learn how to better resist her. The way I constantly give in to her is pitiful._

The door opened and they were lead in by a tall handsome butler. "The boys have been expecting you. Please, follow me."

* * *

The brothers were in the middle of an intense game of chess at a large mahogany table when Kyoya and Haruhi entered the room. His grip tightened around her hand.

"Behave," she whispered sternly wiggling out of his fingers.

"Hey guys!" Kaoru looked at the couple with a big grin. "Come sit by us." He gestured to a set of chairs on between the twins facing the board.

Kyoya was focused on the chess board, calculating moves that could win either the game. Haruhi caught on to this and nudged him with her elbow, raising her eyebrows at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hikaru—who was previously pretending to be engrossed in deciding his next move—pounded his fists on the table. Everyone jumped; heads snapped to see what was wrong. "We all know why you guys came here. Can we just get on with whatever you wanna tell me?"

"Alright then," Kyoya said ignoring the glare Haruhi shot him. "We don't have anything to say. We wish to hear the truth from you."

Hikaru kept silent so Haruhi spoke up. "Why did you react in that way?" She said tenderly.

"He didn't tell you? I'm sure your genius boyfriend has it all figured out by now. He knows everything about everyone..." His cold tone stung Haruhi.

"I thought it would be best for Haruhi to hear your explanation. My view is biased, she wouldn't want me to clarify," he replied half-irritated.

"Fine..." Hikaru took a deep breath before speaking again. "Haruhi." He looked into her eyes. "I kissed you because...I'm in love with you." He didn't wait for a reaction to continue. "I thought if you felt a spark, you might break up with him. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry."

"I...I had no idea..." Haruhi raked through her brain to find the right words.

Kyoya turned to her while she thought over his confession. " _Now_ do you understand why I'm so protective of you? My possessiveness usually has logical reasoning behind it."

Haruhi punched his arm. "Oh, stop that. Yesterday you told our waiter that "terrible harm would befall him if he continued to ogle me."

"Well he was," Kyoya replied indignantly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Anyway..." She turned back to Hikaru recalling his last words. "I forgive you. I don't feel the same way for you but thank you for telling me." Haruhi wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but she stuck with it. "Kyoya also has something to tell you."

"I wha-" he shivered from the severity of her glare before continuing. "I, um." Kyoya cleared his throat and went on painfully. "I'm..sorry for yelling at you."

"And..." Haruhi raised her eyebrows for the second time that day.

"...And for threatening you," Haruhi still looked at him expectantly. "with trained assassins." Kyoya resembled a puppy receiving punishment—a very large and scary puppy.

Hikaru smiled at the display. "She's really got you wrapped around her finger, huh?"

"I just want to make her happy.." Kyoya covered her tiny hands with one of his. "And I'll do everything I can to make that happen." Haruhi looked at him adoringly.

"I can tell that she really is," Hikaru replied. "You're a good pair." He turned to Kyoya and said, "Never break her heart. She trusts you—don't make her regret it."

"I'll be at her side until she tells me to leave."

* * *

Haruhi gave both twins a hug and returned to Kyoya. He brought his arm to her waist. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Once they returned to the limo, Haruhi hopped on Kyoya's lap, leaning back into his strong arms. "Thank you for taking me. I hate not being able to comfort my friends when they're in pain."

"You're so beautiful inside and out. I've never known anyone to even compare to the compassion you show others." Haruhi blushed.

"You're pretty great too." She kissed him lazily. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? I want a cuddle buddy."

Kyoya placed a kiss on her nose. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Haruhi slept soundly in Kyoya's arms that night. She'd never been so happy. Life was great: she had an intelligent, knee-trembling-handsome, romantic, and all around perfect boyfriend—that her friends and family approved of; relationships with her friends were fulfilling and enjoyable; her grades were better than ever with Kyoya's help and she was on the right path to law school.

Sure, her life could use a few tweaks here and there. That's just how life is. But right now, there's nowhere she'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETE


End file.
